A keypad device, for example as used on a portable telephone, comprises several individual keys. A typical keypad on a portable telephone generally comprises keys for the digits 0–9 as well as the special keys * and #. Additional menu and functions keys, such as volume control, cursor control and call answer/reject keys are generally provided also.